A device may include a configuration that specifies various attributes of the device. For example, for a device that includes a sensor, a configuration may include a frequency at which the sensor is to read or transmit data. According to another example, the sensor may include a type of data that may be read or transmitted. A configuration may be described to include any operational attribute of a device. A device may be one of a plurality of devices that may be utilized to collect or provide information. In this regard, the plurality of devices may be part of an Internet of Things (IoT), e.g., the plurality of devices may form a network of physical devices. The physical devices may include, for example, automobiles, home appliances and other such devices. The devices may be embedded with features such as sensors, electronics, executable software code, and actuators. Further, the devices may include connectivity that provides the ability to interconnect and exchange data.